


Surprise

by bronovan



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Animal Ears, Belly Rubs, Bottom John, Fluff, M/M, Master/Pet, Pet Play, Sex Toys, Sub John, THE WORLD NEEDS MORE BELLY RUB FICS, there isn't enough of it tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 05:51:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8611159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bronovan/pseuds/bronovan
Summary: John prepares a lovely surprise for Dave to come home to.





	

When Dave entered their apartment, he noticed something was different. John wasn't watching a movie on the couch, or cooking a delicious meal for them, or singing in the shower. The house was quiet.

"John? Where are you?" Dave called.

"I'm in the bedroom!" He could hear John's voice followed by another word he couldn't hear. He stepped towards their room and opened their door.

On the bed he could see John on all fours, face to the wall and ass to the door. He had a clear view of the tail buttplug peeking from his ass.

John turned his head to the sound of Dave stepping in and Dave could see John's favorite dog ears resting on his head. He wasn't wearing his glasses. "Thought I'd give you a surprise, master."

Dave swallowed and took in the image in front of him. He could feel his heart beating like crazy and his dick getting harder. "Count me surprised, then." He stepped closer to the bed and slid a hand on John's back. "So good for me. Such a good boy you are."

John whined and nodded frantically at the statement, "yes master! I'm your good boy!"

Dave pet his head gently. "Tell me, John, what do you want master to do to you?"

John looked up, "please take care of me, master."

With this confirmation, Dave leaned in and kissed him gently. John kissed back eagerly as they both deepened the kiss.

Dave cut the kiss and took off his shades, putting them on the nightstand next to John's glasses. He stared into his pet's eyes. "Get on your back, pup."

John immediately did as he was told and flipped to lie on his back. He could feel the buttplug shift inside him and tried not to whine.

It was worth it when he saw Dave's smile. "Good boy. You deserve a prize."

He gave him another gentle kiss as he started moving his hands over John's belly. The slight chub made it much more fun for them both.

John giggled and made himself more comfortable. This was always his favorite part.

"Good boys get belly rubs," Dave said and kissed his tummy. He continued to work his hands and his mouth to make John smile and laugh.

Soon after kissing all over his belly and chest, Dave got to kissing John's neck. He buried his face there and started nibbling lightly on the skin.

John arched his back slightly and stopped his giggling. He gasped as Dave gave a harsh bite. "M-master!"

Dave pulled away and John whined, "Yes, pup?"

"Please…"

"Please what? Use your words, baby boy."

"C-can you… fuck me?"

Dave didn't know if the blood in his body rushed quicker to his face or to his dick. "Of course, love. You've been so good for me."

He kissed his pet again, this time a deeper, rougher kiss. He could feel John's hands pulling at his shirt, signaling for him to take it off and he did just that. He continued with taking off his pants and boxers and ended up completely naked between John's legs.

Dave kept leaving small kisses on his lips, "you," kiss, "are," kiss, "so," kiss, "good."

John whined at that into each of the kisses. Being told he's good was his favorite thing.

Dave pulled slightly at the tail buttplug, "can I pull it out?"

John nodded and bit his lip as he could feel it being pulled out slowly out of him.

"Where did you put the lube, pet?" Dave asked.

John couldn't use his words anymore. He pointed quickly to the nightstand and his master found the bottle lying in the top drawer.

He pet his head lightly, "do you need my fingers first?"

John shook his head no, using his head to gesture at the plug which was inside him earlier. Dave got the message and lubed himself up.

He pushed in slowly, making sure to rub John's belly again to calm him down and distract him from the pain of the stretch. "Such a good boy you are, John. You're doing great," Dave whispered gently.

John whined and grabbed his master's shoulders, wrapping his legs around his waist. He made a sound that was a bit like a small bark and Dave smiled at that.

Dave was completely inside. "Can I start moving?" John nodded. "Good boy."

Dave started thrusting his hips into John, whispering sweetly into his ear.

"So good… letting me fuck you like this... my good little pet. So beautiful."

John kept whining louder and louder the more Dave spoke.

"Can you bark for me, puppy?"

Instead of nodding or saying yes, John tried to bark the best he could, the loudest he could.

"So good. Keep going, you sound so lovely." Dave kissed him again, breaking the kiss after a second to hear him barking again.

John's sounds became more frequent and the thrusts became quicker and harder. He could feel himself getting close and clawed at Dave's back to signal that.

"You're going to be a good dog and cum for me, right, puppy? C'mon, cum for me."

John didn't need him to say more, his orgasm flowing out in short bursts of pleasure as Dave kept thrusting into him.

Dave's thrust just kept getting quicker and quicker until he came inside John's ass. He pulled out and tried to steady his breath.

"John, can you use your words?" he asked.

He got an incoherent mumbling in return.

"John, I need you to talk so I'll know you're back to being you."

John let out a small sigh, "Dave."

Dave smiled and kissed his forehead. He got up and went to get a washcloth and a glass of water.

He quickly rubbed the cloth over John's stomach to wipe away his cum, also rubbing it gently around his hole to clear his own cum from it. "Can you sit up?"

John nodded slowly and got up even slower, but he managed to sit up eventually. He leaned against the wall and accepted the glass of water when Dave gave it to him, drinking it all up at once.

Dave took the glass and the cloth and put them away, sitting next to john and taking off the dog ears for him.

"Did you like my surprise?" John giggled.

Dave smirked at that, "you know I did."

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr: http://solcro.tumblr.com/


End file.
